Little Angel
by KentuckyGirl15
Summary: Things are about to take an interesting turn in Mystic Falls. P.S when Elena and Stephen are txting the random J's are supposed to be smileys but Fanfic changed them! so. j  :
1. Chapter 1

Little Angel

Chapter 1

All summer Elena has been excited for senior year . Everyone says that your High School years are supposed to be awesome, right? Well so far it has been, but this year is going to ROCK! The butterflies continued there never-ending flight around her stomach as Elena showered and dressed that morning. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was.

"What should I wear?" Elena asked herself aloud.

She held several outfits up to the mirror, before she settled on her new skirt and blouse. Not to dressy but nice looking. As she finished applying her eye shadow and started on the mascara her cell phone started dancing around on the vanity. Setting down the mascara she picked up her phone to find a text from her amazing boyfriend that she was head over heels for! Or so she thought…

Stephen: Morning Babe! J

Elena: Morning! J Can't wait to see u wen u get here!

Stephan was also a senior

I was putting away my breakfast dishes when I heard Stephen come in.

"Morning!" I said with a smile.

Stephen just smiled back. I loved his smile. When we got to school, as usual we met up with some of our friends Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and my brother Jeremy. After school Stephen had to go feed. So I headed home and honestly enjoyed the peace and quite. After a refreshing shower I walked back into my room combing my hair when I was halfway startled when I saw Damon perched on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon was Stephan's older brother. Damon and I had kind of had a secret "affair" I guess you could say for a while. I thought I loved Stephen but with Damon I was just so much more, relaxed, I really felt like I could be completely open. Damon was also WAY hotter then Stephen. Stephen was okay but Damon was…..wow.

"Hello Elena." Damon said with that sexy smirk he has.

"Damon." I said back. Suddenly he was standing, with his arms around my waist, kissing me. And I was kissing him back. When I looked up I was horrified. Stephen was standing in the door way starring at the two of us with such disgust it was almost unbearable. If looks could kill Damon and I would both have been dead right then and there.

"How long?' Stephen asked disgusted.

" How long what, brother" asked Damon

"How long have you two been sneaking around like this?" said Stephen.

"uhh…" Damon started but Elena finished.

"Stephen I love you, I always will but I'm IN love with Damon. I always have been. Since it's in the open now I had to say this." I said stronger than I thought I'd be able to.

Stephan stood there in complete dismay.

"Elena if this is what you want you know I won't stop you. Just why didn't you just tell me, why lead me on like this?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." I said slightly ashamed.

Tears welled in my eyes, I didn't know why just seconds ago I was strong and supportive of my decision but now seeing Stephan look like this, it really hit me, hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_6 months later…_

Damon and I walked into the grill to have lunch with some friends, including Stephen. It had been six months, Things had calmed down but I could still see the hurt in Stephen's eyes. But I was just so happy walking hand in hand with Damon. Hmmmmm…. My Damon. "I like the sound of that." I thought to my self.

After we hung out at the grill and had lunch Damon and I went back to his house. (Stephen wouldn't be there all weekend he was going on a weekend trip with Jeremy.)

Damon went to get a drink, so I made my way up to his room. He had a king size four poster bed, with antique furniture, the room was elegant but cozy at the same time. When Damon came back I was sitting on the bed pretending to be reading a magazine I found on the night stand. Apparently he knew I was distracted.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked innocently.

A giggle escaped my lips as I said, "I was just thinking about when we first met and you knew I was falling for you. How you tried to scare me away, and how I was right."

"Right about what?" he asked

"Right, when I said it wouldn't work. That you couldn't scare me away, that I loved you." I said smiling.

"I love you to, always." he said before leaning over to kiss me. That one kissed turned into a thirty minute long make out session which is where I got the idea I had.


End file.
